I get along
by chibieiki
Summary: How do the people around them relate to this 'being a couple' thing. Series of One-shots. GaaHina. Slight mention of ShikaTema.


Hi!

Again: I don't have enough words to **thank all of you** beautiful people for reading, reviewing and faving (I know is not a word but I hope you know what I mean XD) my fics. Really, you make a very happy chibieiki ^-^

So for everyone that's been asking for a **sequel for Stragglers moon**: All of the one-shots are in the same Time Line as Stragglers moon, so they can all be called sequels or prequels, but if by a Sequel you mean you want something with more GaaHina action then I already have an idea, I just need to write it down ^-^

Now, this is meant to be a series of one-shots portraying the way all the other characters get along with Hinata and Gaara now that they are a couple. I wrote this because is something that I've always wanted to read. I might also write how shikamaru gets along with Kankuro and Gaara, and how this two guys get along with the people around Shikamaru. In short: is more like a 'getting along with the in-laws' kind of thing.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy.

As always, Naruto or it's characters are not mine. Also, english is not my first language so if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.

On with the story!

* * *

This was such a stupid idea, is not that she didn't like the girl it was just that… ok so yes! She didn't like her at all, but it all had to do with the fact that she was so quiet, so shy and those eyes freaked the hell out of her! But Shikamaru was right, she had to get along with Hinata now that she was the official girlfriend of her youngest brother… that and the fact that she was making her own boyfriend take a trip with her brothers so that they bonded or whatever (a drag in Shikamaru's opinion). So here she was, sitting in the waiting room of Suna's medical center because dear Miss Hyuga had gotten a near heatstroke (it wasn't her fault that the girl wasn't used to the desert's harsh weather by now, She had been living there for the past month for god's sake!).

"Temari-sama, Hyuga-sama is now awake, would you like to see her?" the mentioned sand sibling turned to glare at the medic-nin, at the scared look she received she sighed and got up to follow her "yeah, might as well be done with it".

She found herself in front of room 231. She gave another sigh and entered without knocking giving the poor pale girl a fright when the door opened, she rolled her eyes when she noticed the blue-haired blushing.

"T-T-Temari-sama, G-g-gomen n-n-nasai, I didn't mean t-t-to ruin our t-t-trip… I-I…" the tip of her fingers where touching. She REALLY hated that!

"That's enough!" The wind master had gotten exasperated, that damn stuttering! The Hyuga girl closed her mouth immediately, her hands going to grab the white sheet that was covering her legs, her knuckles going almost as white.

"Gomen nasai" her voice had gone lower than Temari had ever heard making her wonder if she had really heard something. Giving another exasperated sigh she looked at the pearly sad eyes and that's when she noticed it: that same glow (or lack thereof), the same one Gaara had before Naruto came to their lifes, "You and Gaara have the same eyes" she couldn't help but say it aloud as she gave the Heiress one of her most intense looks.

Hinata's eyes turned to her, wide as plates, and then the older kunoichi was the one surprised when the surprise reflected in them changed to a mix of sadness and acceptance. "Gaara-kun t-t-told me that too" the little sad smile that appeared on the porcelain face confused Temari. "But I don't agree with him" no stutter huh! This was getting interesting.

"Oh? Why is it that you don't agree?" She crossed her arms in challenging manner.

"B-b-because…" those white knuckles where about to become see-through. She cleaned her throat once before continuing "Because, I'm not like that anymore, I have changed, and it has taken me a lot to do it, so… I don't have the eyes of a loner or a hated being" her eyes had closed with the intensity of the repressed anger that she was feeling and even when she hadn't raised her voice the blonde kunoichi had felt the determination in the blue-haired girl, the same determination she had doubted that existed. Temari had to smirk at that speech.

"See? It wasn't that hard was it?" seeing the confusion on those pearly white eyes she explained "speaking your mind without the stuttering"

Hinata grew red in the face "Temari-san…" the door opened with a bang startling both girls, though they had different reactions: "Gaara-kun!" Hinata's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, Temari turned to glare at his brother who was closely followed by her favorite shadow user.

"Hinata-chan" his voice and face were as stoic as always but the hurriedness on his walking towards the bed and his eyes betrayed the worry that he felt, he immediately took a sit by the bed. The blonde girl noticed that they were so immersed in their small talk that they had stopped noticing everything around them. It made her smile.

"So I'm guessing It WAS a drag after all" the usual 'bored-hands in pockets' posture of the Nara didn't change as he moved to stand beside his girlfriend

"Mmm, not really" she looked thoughtfully at the other couple, Hinata gave a tiny giggle as Gaara said something that only the Hyuga could hear "I got to know a side of Hinata that I actually liked" she finally turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Yeah well, I got to know a side of your brother that I REALLY didn't want to know" he shuddered as the woman next to him let out a silent laugh covered by her fist. Shikamaru turned to look at her, gave her a peck on the lips and nodded a 'let's get out of here'. Temari turned one last time to look at his brother and his girlfriend; they were holding hands and looking directly to each other's eyes as they talked. If that Hyuga girl could keep THAT smile on Gaara's lips SHE may even be able to LOVE her. The noise from the hospital corridor filled her ears as she exited the room 231 to follow the konoha nin that was her lover.

"So, where is kankuro?" she asked as she joined Shikamaru's side.

He shuddered again "you don't want to know either".


End file.
